mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Tiribomba
Fanperson :O Another HS/BIONICLE fan! Mvp333 (talk) 23:38, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Class Templates It would be preferred if you uploaded pre-existing images through the "upload a new version of this file" option on the file's page, instead of uploading new files entirely. And as far as the Rogue template goes, you might want to check out the discussion on the Class talk page. Though I'll be the first to admit that the sprites and Hero Mode drawings often have different colors. 17:21, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the correction on the maid template. I reverted the rague template though because that one is a bit complicated. It would be great if you could voice your opinion on how to deal with it in the discussion on the Class talk page. 14:59, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Vriska, God Tier, Glasses-less Do you have a page link for that file? 00:02, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I was planning on putting it in her infobox but I don't have a properly working Photoshop so I couldn't remove the transparency.--Tiribomba (talk) 01:29, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :Oh I could do that no problem (although I'm not sure how to make partial transparency for the wings work...) I was just wondering where in Homestuck we see her without glasses. 04:17, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ::It is not technically seen in sprite form but they are broken after Kanaya punches them off her face and she does not put them on until she dies in her God Tier outfit.--Tiribomba (talk) 04:29, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Isn't that a negligible amount of time though? I mean if, for example, John was taking off his glasses to clean them or something in hero mode, we wouldn't make a glassesless sprite for him. That's my view on the matter, anyway. Actually wait, it wasn't a negligible amount of time, was it? This does make me wonder what exactly happened after Kanaya beat everyone down. Was there an awkward moment of them staring at/talking to each other, or did Kanaya kinda just walk away? 06:03, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :: It was more than just the showdown with Kanaya, for the remainder of her life she does not put them back on and most of this time is spent in her god tier outfit. This would be the whole story arc in Doc Scratches office and the alternate timeline envisioned by Terezi. The only reason she gets them back is because when she is dead she can recall past outfit so her ghost has them. Here are some pages. :::broken glasses http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=005541 :::seen again right before Scratch arc starts http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=005645 ::Tiribomba (talk) 01:25, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay cool, we probably should add it then. Ask bitterlime to help with the transparency. 02:07, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Transparency Here is a free program that's essentially Photoshop mixed with SAI. It allows you to have transparent backgrounds. 23:24, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot. Sorry for bugging you so much Tiribomba (talk) 02:52, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :No need to apologize, don't feel bad about anything. I'm just trying to help out. 04:26, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Fefetasprite Am I the only one bothered by Fefetasprite's jacket having been pink, especially after the existence of squared sprites was revealed?--Tiribomba (talk) 17:27, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :Well it was weird even at the time, but Erisolsprite has both dark and light green, not to mention the arguably even weirder red and blue. I mean, Arquiusprite sweats orange, maybe having the color of one's pre-/post-scratch counterpart incorporated as well isn't exactly uncommon in sessions? 22:10, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :I've noticed what might be considered the "internal color" of the sprites has been hue shifted before, with Davesprite bleeding yellow and Arquissprite sweating orange, and I think his glasses cracks might be in that orange color too, but that is also kind of internal. The twofold vision is probably the creation of the eye exception for Erisol (and Bicyclopssprite). With the two greens neither is Jake's green following the pattern of switching to ancestor's colors, the "dark" green is actually a match for Jade's text which has less than 100% brightness. In either case the main color still retains its hue and saturation for Erisol but on Fefeta it is a considerably different hue that covers a large area. It seems inconsistent to me, especially since it has been revealed that large areas of a different color are acquired by squaring a sprite.--Tiribomba (talk) 04:48, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::As you can see here I am imagining her as if she was all in different shades of the same color rather than having different hues, similar to Erisol.--Tiribomba (talk) 04:52, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh, huh, Didn't notice that was actually Jade's color, cool. And I do like your edit a lot, for the record. And I do see what you're saying, but it's worth considering that Fefetasprite doesn't technically violate this, either: her entire border is still purple. 05:02, June 17, 2015 (UTC)